Madness Combat 3: Avenger
Madness Combat 3: Avenger is the third installment in the Madness Combat series and the second and final installment in the Sheriff saga. Having defied death, Hank once again sets out to kill the Sheriff. It was released on September 9th, 2003. Plot The animation begins with the text: HE WAS GIVEN ANOTHER CHANCE... SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA... Afterwards it fades in to a couple of armed guards outside a building. One of the guards, who is smoking a cigarette, heads inside. As he walks inside the building, Hank drops down from a vent behind him and stabs him with two knives. Another grunt walks into the room and is quickly taken out by Hank, who throws a knife at his head. The second guard from outside comes in and receives a thrown knife to his stomach. Hank then proceeds to pick up the guard's rifle and his two knives. He enters the next room and kills the grunt near the entrance and throws his knives at the other two men in the room. More men enter the room as Hank does away with them with his rifle. Another grunt takes cover behind a table but Hank jumps on the table and flattens him. More grunts enter the room from where Hank entered which are quickly shot at by Hank until he runs out of ammunition and throws his empty rifle at a grunt, finishing him off. He jumps down from the table and picks up his knives which he uses to kill the other men who enter the room. After finishing up the men in the room, he picks up an axe and continues on. He enters the next room and kills the grunts inside with the axe, and then throws the axe at a grunt that came from around a corner. He shortly after uses a knife, then a baton, to execute all those that enter the room. When he finishes, he notices a camera. In a room watching Hank on a monitor are the Sheriff and Jesus. The Sheriff then proceeds to press a button labeled "Improbability Drive". The infamous music known as "Calliope" begins playing here. Hank is attacked by a grunt from behind but when he punches him, the grunt flies across the room and bounces off the wall. The next couple of grunts fly into the room uncontrollably as Hank knocks them out. The room begins to get cut in half as Hank kills a couple more grunts. One half of the room falls into a dark abyss from which Tricky flies out of with a jetpack and shoots at Hank with a M60, but Hank uses a grunt nearby as a meat shield. The clown then flies around the room and knocks Hank into the abyss. As Hank falls, a subliminal message appears reading "Don't Blink". Hank falls into a street and is ambushed by armed grunts. He takes them out with an acquired SMG as the background begins to change. A faced sun comes up and falling marshmallows and whales can be seen in the background. Hank then dodges a giant marshmallow and takes a streetsign. The sun sprouts a body and attacks Hank. Hank kills the sun and the setting turns into night. After killing another yet another grunt, Tricky flies in and attacks Hank but Hank kills him by impaling him with the streetsign onto the marshmallow. Hank picks up a knife and walks away. As Hank is walking away, lightning emits around Tricky's body and he turns into a zombie, who proceeds to remove the streetsign and go after Hank. Hank stumbles upon a group of men and kills them all. More grunts rush in but are all taken out by Hank. As Hank is fighting them, walls begin to drop around him until he is enclosed in a room. After taking out the last of the grunts (one who is shot to the head and bleeds into the room until flooding it with blood), Tricky once again flies in with a jetpack. Hank shoots at him with no effect. The clown tries to strike Hank with the sign but Hank pulls it out of his hands, knocks him back and shoots at him with a gun lying in the blood. As he ponders on how to get out of the room, Jesus drops down behind him and turns some of the corpses into zombies. Hank picks up an axe and kills the zombies. After shooting the last zombie, Jesus knocks Hank through the wall. When Hank gets up, he kills a grunt next to a vending machine. More grunts enter the room, one of which throws a knife at Hank but Hank catches it and throws it back at the other grunt. The grunt then reaches for a Desert Eagle, only to find out it's empty, and is thrown towards the vending machine by Hank. Jesus swoops in and turns two of the three corpses into zombies. Hank picks up a Tec-9, kills the zombies, then shoots Jesus, who retreats. Hank then goes into the next room. There he finds the Sheriff, who runs into another room, and a console with camera feeds and possibly the button labeled "Improbability Drive". Hank shoots the grunts in the room and the ones who enter afterward. Hank then enters the next room and kills the bodyguards in it with a shotgun, but just as he was about to shoot the Sheriff, Jesus impales him from behind with a sword. With his remaining strength, Hank shoots Jesus, thrusts the impaled sword into the Sheriff and shoots him. Hank then drops dead. With this said and done, the animation ends here. Weapons Image: AK47 MC3.png|AK-47 Image: AUG MC3.png|AUG Image:Axe MC3.png|Axe Image:Bat MC3.png|Baseball bat Image:Baton MC2.png|Baton Image: Beretta_MC3.png|Beretta 92 Image:Binarysword MC4.png|Binary sword Image: Deagle_MC3.png|Desert Eagle Image:Knife1 MC3.png|Iron knife Image: M16 MC2.png|M16 / M203 Image: M60 MC3.png|M60 Image: Shotgun MC3.png|Mossberg 500 Image: MP5 MC3.png|MP5 Image: MP5K MC3.png|MP5K Image: PPK_MC2.png|PPK Image: Scimitar MC3.png|Scimitar Image: Head Nexus.png|Severed head Image: Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image: M3 MC2.png|Tec-9 Image: TrenchKnife MC3.png|Trench knife Trivia *Krinkels does not count the grunt who is flooding blood from his head when Hank is trapped, both alive and as a zombie, thus making the real kill count 92. *This is the first episode with gunshells. *The marshmallow and the sun may be a homage to Marsh-Mellow-Madness, the first ever Madness animation. *This is the first and only canon episode with a kill-count. *When Hank lands in the street the falling whales in the background are most probably a homage to The Hitch-hiker's Guide to The Galaxy, in which the main protagonist's ship Improbability Drive turns two missiles into a whale and a pot of petunias. *Grunts with glasses can be seen with the Sheriff at the end. These may possibly be an early version of the 1337 agents. *There is a short message between when Tricky pushes Hank out of the cut in half room and before Hank lands in front of the bakery that says "Don't Blink" *This is the first episode to use Cheshyre's music. *The zombies' heads in this episode are a darker green, whereas in Madness Combat 1 and Madness Redeemer, they were a near transparent green. *Jesus' goatee is lower than in MC2. Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations